The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for adaptive data collection.
Within an information technology (IT) environment, one time consuming and costly operation is to monitor the IT environment. For example, in a z/OS® environment, several monitoring products may be required to monitor all of the resources running in the environment. The more million instructions per second (MIPS) used as a result of running those monitoring products, the more time and cost is expended within the IT environment. Although the focus of each monitoring product may be different (Customer Information Control System (CICS®), Information Management System (IMS™), z/OS®, etc.) there are many pieces of data that are used by multiple monitoring products. That is, each monitoring product collects its own data, resulting in duplication in data collection when multiple monitoring products are installed in the same environment. Some data is collected on a set time interval, but may not be needed as frequently as the data is collected. Furthermore, some data may have higher demand to certain periods of the day and lower or no demand during other periods.